bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Elias Gerhardt
Elias Fabian Gerhardt (エリアスファビアンゲルハルト, Eriasu Fabian Geruharuto) is a who resides within the city of Ikeda, Osaka. He gained his powers and abilities not through birth, but through special circumstances when he was a child. Personality Elias is an essentially jovial and friendly person. He is welcoming and playful, playing games with children he meets at a parks her goes to or even playing pranks on his friends. Some of this playfulness even trickles over into his battles, mocking his enemies and toying with them. He loves music and is almost always singing or trying to find an excuse to sing. Overall, he is usually a fun loving and optimistic person, though this doesn't mean his demeanor can't change. It takes a lot to wipe the smile off of Elias' face but when it happens, it is a complete change in tide. Elias can become very aggressive and angry when insulted, blindly attacking the person who offended him and opting to kill them outright rather than hear them slander him more. If someone were to side with the offender, they would feel Elias' cold fury as well. When angered he becomes less aware of his surroundings and gains a bit of a tunnel vision, leaving little room for strategic thinking. He also spits out blind insults in an attempt to anger his foe as much as they have him. If anything were to be Elias' downfall it would be his temper. Elias is a person whose emotions are almost impossible to ignore. While Elias is a person that shows emotion without restraint and to extreme levels, he can also become completely devoid of them if he is pushed, for instance in an intense battle. While in this state, he is able to access a very practical realm of thinking and planning which enables him to view those around him, even allies, as nothing more than means to an end. He is able to figure out ways to maximize the effects of his attacks and even figure out the weaknesses of other's more easily. He is also prone to lash out with passive-aggressive and sarcastic comments in an attempt to throw people of their game mentally to create openings. Whilst in this mindset, he is truly a force to be feared. Elias is gives of an air of carelessness that belies one of the major aspects of his personality: he is a perfectionist in every sense of the word. This trait of his almost borders on OCD, everything he does and everything about him needs to be perfect. Because of this his apartment, his appearance, even his fighting style and the way he moves is immaculate. If anything is own of place, even if it is only in his head, he immediately drops into a deep depression as he tries frantically to devise a way to fix it. His perfectionism is also the reason for his anxiety disorder. Though he is able to function normally on a regular basis, anything out of place or wrong will spark feelings of disappointment and worthlessness within Elias. He is very adept at not letting this show around others, though. Elias has an intense love of all art forms, especially music, and anything he feels is beautiful. Because of this he has a part-time job at a musical supply store after classes, he is the president of his university's calligraphy club and he teaches a small art class on the weekends. He also favors all kinds of candies, chocolate being his favorite and hates bitter or flavorless foods, such as broccoli. He also despises most sports, though he does favor swimming. Appearance Elias is a rather small individual with a slight frame, just barely reaching his height of 5'6". He has pale, porcelain colored skin that is smooth and free blemishes. He has medium-length, messy blonde hair that brushes his collar and icy cold blue eyes that always hold a look of indifference. He normally wears a black, sleeveless shirt with a high color, black skin-tight pants, as well as black boots that sport a small heel to give him a few extra inches. On top of this he wears a white hooded coat with long sleeves that cover the backs of his hands, that reaches down around his knees on him. During his younger school days when he was twelve, Elias' hair was considerably shorter and more well kept. His eyes also seem to be a lighter shade of blue and his skin had more color to it. He also wore his school uniform, a white dress shirt, grey vest, dress pants that ended just below the knee, socks, shoes and a long overcoat. History Elias was raised by his biological mother for the first three years of his life before she took ill and passed within a few months of his fourth birthday. His father wasn't in the picture and his mother had no next-of-kin whom he could live with so he was sent to a local orphanage. When on the eve of his fifth birthday, as he was sitting at the window of the room he shared with two other boys just looking at the stars, one of them floated down to him and he caught it. He held it tight in his hand and wished that a nice family would come and adopt him soon. When he opened his hand, the little star was gone. Little did he know that the star was actually one of the soul fragments from the defeated Quincy King and that his little wish was about to come true. After his encounter with the soul fragment, Elias' spiritual awareness and Reiatsu level raised to that of a marginally powerful spiritually aware human, much like a Quincy in fact, and this caught the attention of a couple who desired a child of their own. Anneliese and Izaak Gerhardt were a young couple and the current heads of the esteemed Gerhardt noble family, had been trying for sometime to conceive a child only to find that Anneliese was barren. They had resolved to adopt but didn't want to bring a normal human child into the dangers of the spiritual world so they started a very strenuous search for a child with sufficient spiritual power. They found Elias whilst checking through several orphanages in the area and knew he was just right. They filled out the paper work to start the long but worth while process and took their son home. Elias finally had a family, his wish had come true. Elias' education began as soon as they could manage and he picked up extremely fast, much to the surprise of his adoptive parents. In a few short years he was reading books like "Pride and Prejudice" as leisure time activities. He was taught everything from old age war tactics to several languages and even the cultures of people all around the world. As much as his parents loved his quick progress, Elias loved the look of pride on their faces whenever he displayed his knowledge on a new subject. He was also taught archery, which he picked up rather quickly, horseback ridding, something he still has trouble with to this day, and how to play classical instruments, which sparked his love for music. When he was ten his parents revealed to him why they adopted him rather than any of the other children. They told him all about the spiritual worlds, Shinigami's and Hollows, as well as their presence as Quincy. Much to their surprise, Elias accepted all of this as fact without the need for too much persuasion, after all why would his parents lie to him about such a thing? That didn't make much sense. They offered to train him in the ways of the Quincy in order for him to help defend the Human World from hollows. He accepted, partially to make his mother and father proud and partially to ease the little skeptic voice in his head that was telling him that it was all a lie. They began training him soon there after and he found out that it wasn't a lie. He continued his training and went to school, participating in extracurricular activities and school clubs all throughout high school and graduating valedictorian of his class. He is now going to a nearby university and protecting his home town of Ikeda, Osaka from hollow attacks, training to strengthen his Quincy abilities. Equipment & Inventions Quincy Cross (滅却十字 (クインシー・クロス), Kuinshī Kurosu; Japanese for "Destruction Cross"): A symbol that sets each Quincy apart, as well as the source of their powers. It is believed to grow in power alongside its wielder, possibly even changing in shape to reflect that growth. Elias' cross takes the shape of a silver ring adorned with a Celtic cross which he usually wears on his middle finger. (魂を切り裂くもの (ゼーレシュナイダー), Zēreshunaidā; German for "Soul Cutter", Japanese for "That Which Slits the Soul"): A thin silver-coloured tool with a small rectangular hook on the bottom, large enough to fit a single finger, is a weapon used by the Quincy that bears great resemblance to a sword when activated, in particular by generating a beam of spiritual energy that takes the shape of a blade, but is in fact a very powerful arrow. The Reishi that makes up the glowing blue blade of a Seele Schneider travel at an amazing speed, making three million round trips across the edge per second. The vibrations generated by this are not only meant for cutting, but also to weaken the bonds between the spiritual energy of whatever it happens to cut thus making them easier for a Quincy to capture. A battle for the Quincy is one of gathering surrounding Reishi to use as a weapon making the Seele Schneider the most potent manifestation to this principle. Its functionality as a spiritual weapon makes it better against those who are physically powerful as spiritual impact will always over power a physical impact of equal strength. Elias carries seven Seele Schneider on him at a time. He mostly uses them as arrows but will use their sword functionality if hard-pressed. Seele Mähdrescher (精神収穫者 (ゼーレハーベスタ) Zērehābesuta; German for "Soul Harvester", Japanese for "That Which Harvests the Soul"): This weapon is a large blue-colored steel broadsword-like weapon with a double-helix design running along its length. Instead of a normal cutting edge, this weapon possesses and ornate series of blades along the edge, that function much like a chainsaw. The hilt of the blade itself takes the form of a metallic violet-colored pair of bat wings. The entire weapon is forged from Soul-made Silver, designed so that the blades along the edge begin to move and form a powerful cutting edge of Reishi when Reiatsu is placed within it. This one sword holds the cutting power of twenty Seele Schneider but is incapable of being fired like one and is a true melee weapon. This blade was passed down between generations of the Gerhardt family and is now in Elias' possession because is the sole heir of the family, though he is adopted. He never uses it in battle or even carries it with him because he feels it is too bulky and that he doesn't have enough skill in its use. (散霊手套, Sanrei Shutō; lit. Spirit-Scattering Hand Envelope): A simple looking but otherwise powerful piece of Quincy equipment, the Sanrei Glove is the gateway to the ultimate abilities that they can acquire, namely the and the . Naturally the Sanrei Glove repels making it far more difficult for Quincy to form their signature whilst it is worn, this is part of a week long training sessions where the Quincy has to not only keep their Spirit Weapon formed for the entire period but also fire Heilig Pfeil as often as possible during that same period. If successfully completed, the Quincy gain the potential to further increase their power to a greater degree. Elias' glove varies from others in the respect that it leaves his thumb, index, little finger and palm exposed while only his ring and middle finger are covered. He never uses the Sanrei Bow, as he is more comfortable with his harp. Stern-Halter (スターン・ホルター, Sutān Horutā; German for "Star Holder", Japanese for "Star Crossed Instrument"): These are unique tools, created by Elias himself. They take on an appearance similar to Gintō tubes, and are able to be stored as such. These tools are activated by the user sending a pulse of their Reiatsu into the tube, after which it begins to absorb and take in reishi. The tube is then able to use the reishi it has absorbed as a medium to change it's shape into any tool the user may need. Elias keeps specialized versions of these tools on his person, ones with predetermined shapes. These special tools form puppets that can be manipulated via Elias' variation of Ransotengai, Shnur des Schicksals. Powers & Abilities Trivia *While Elias' name was chosen at random, its meaning is a rather fun coincidence. **Elias is the Latin translation of Greek and Hebrew names, both of which mean "Yahweh is my God". Another form of this name is Elijah. **Fabian means emancipated or freed in German. **Gerhardt is a German surname comprised of the words ger-'' meaning ''spear and ''-hard'' meaning strong or hardy. It can be taken to mean Strong Spear. *Elias' adoptive parent's names were chosen to represent their personality traits **His mother is named "Anneliese", which means grace, because she is a reserved and graceful person. **His father is named "Izaak", which means he will laugh, because he is a very jovial man and is almost always laughing. Category:Quincy Category:Male Category:Shoshiki Category:Fanon Character Category:Character Category:Soul Fragment